wartune_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Wartune Origins
Legend tells of a magic artifact called the God’s Harp. The God’s Harp is an artifact that was used to create the universe and even the lesser gods by the High Goddess herself; the power of it is beyond imagination. Where it originally came from, no one knows. In the distant past, when the gods walked among the earth, the Seraphic Wars, wars among the gods of light and dark, broke out over control of the powerful instrument. Eventually, the High Goddess poured out all her power and split the harp into many pieces before she sank into deep sleep. Although the universe seemed safe and sound after the end of the Seraphic Wars, no one suspected that somewhere beyond the gods’ perception, a horrible dark space, the Void, was growing. Countless kinds of evil are growing rapidly in the Void, and casting their greedy eyes on the bright and glorious world of mankind. But their disordered nature made them unable to organize into an army, until one day, someone stood up and became their leader. Diablo, God of the Underworld, and Saliora, Goddess of the Sun, had two children, Yaros and Ibalize. Yaros rebelled against his parents and emerged as the King of Destruction.There is a description of Yaros in an old epic poem: “Even Death fears his horror. Eternal fires of hell burns on his crimson skin; wings of abyss extend on the back of his giant body. Where ever he goes,even the air shall burn.” Right after Yaros entered the chaotic abyss, he launched devastating attacks toward the humans and dominated earth immediately. Eventually, he corrupted his brother, Ibalize, the God of Night, and Ibalize lead Yaros’ troops into battle. Ibalize was a great military leader and became his brother’s greatest general. Yaros, Ibalize, and their abysmal troops instantly brought destruction and disaster to the earth. The smoke of war enveloped the whole world. The three continents, Gaia, Anapix, and Aegon, were all burning with the fires of war. Countless beautiful and fertile plains and forests turned into barren deserts and swamps. The human warriors tried their best to resist, however, in front of Yaros’ overwhelming power, but they only fell into despair. Fortunately, the humans still had a great hero — a sacred sword master Aklorn. Aklorn, the strongest man of the Yaloran Empire, the only human civilization organized into a united force, decided to remove the main source of this war, the military commander Ibalize. To this end, the Yaloran High Priest endowed one of the God’s Harp shards to Aklorn, along with all hope of humankind’s survival. Aklorn knew he would never return. No one knows exactly what happened during the battle between the sacred sword master and Ibalize, both of them just vanished in the end. The humans lost their great hero, but Yaros lost his greatest ally and general and the abysmal troops once again fell into chaos, not able to launch any single powerful attacks again. After all the years of fighting evil, the humans are fatigued to the extreme; the beast races, though chaotic with no central leader, still rampage the land, seizing their chance and taking over the humans territories, one by one. In these turbulent days, people are longing for peace, they are looking for a savior, and a new chapter is waiting to be opened…